


hahaha, i do that

by silent_rage



Series: Daily challenge to get used to writing often [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_rage/pseuds/silent_rage
Summary: Motivations, what I lack, what to improve, tips I see/want to remember
Series: Daily challenge to get used to writing often [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110635
Kudos: 1





	1. Motivation #1: Main Points I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an ongoing list. Use this as motivation for yourself if u want

**MOTIVATION**

  
-it will help you get better at writing scenes

  
-even if it’s short you know you actually finished a project

  
-you can tell yourself you were successful at completing a project

  
-it will show where you’re lacking/where to improve

  
-you’ll finally, FINALLY, be able to write the scenarios in your head

  
-THE ONE ABOVE SHOULD BE LOOKED AT REPEATEDLY!!!

  
-you’ll have a better/easier time writing ur comic story

-It'll teach you how to plan the plot out better/smoother


	2. Flaw #1: Too Impatient

I’ve known for a while, acknowledge it too, but always forget about it right up until the moment it happens.   
  


I make scenes/plot lines too fast paced.   
  


the scenes are and feel rushed and it all feels like there’s no time to slow down and digest what’s happening.   
  


The plot is also usually paced too quickly and it feels like I’m trying to cramp every scene I’m looking forward to in one chapter in one page (bit exaggerated, but pretty close)

|  
this is where the impatience comes in, because I want to write down what happens but it’s not the right time to reveal it and it disrupts the flow/doesn’t belong yet. I get too excited because I know how the story goes/the ending, and it makes me want to rush to get there instead of planning everything out and connecting it (another flaw that will be discussed in another chapter)

IMPROVEMENTS 

|  
I think that in order to help calm myself down I let myself go to a separate post to write the scene that I want so it doesn’t clash with what needs to be written and either go with what I had written later on or modify it

another big point (that will also help my other flaws) is to start planning the plot/connections out before hand, whether that be for the whole book or the chapter so I know what to expect/how to pace it

It will also help if I, combining it with the point above, identify the type of emotion I want out of it/what the characters feel, it will help with the kind of pacing I want like an action scene, or a sad, slow scene 

I will come back to this if I think of more points


End file.
